


all that we see or seem

by motetus



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Art, Digital Art, Extra Treat, Eye Trauma, F/M, Fanart, Nightmares, ToT: Chocolate Box, ToT: Monster Mash, Trick Or Treat Prompts Challenge, Trick or Treat 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-27 10:07:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8397478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/motetus/pseuds/motetus
Summary: "Did you think you could keep me locked down there forever, Dom?"





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Melody_Jade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melody_Jade/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> Dear Melody_Jade,
> 
> I hope you're okay with fanart! The fantastic Inception nightmare prompts in your letter got me trying to think up simple but unsettling images for shade!Mal, and I couldn't resist drawing one of them.
> 
> Title is taken from _A Dream Within a Dream_ by Edgar Allan Poe.


End file.
